Stevens Point, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 26717 |population_density_km2 = 646.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 1674.0 |population_metro = 69916 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = −6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = −5 |area_total_sq_mi = 17.20 |area_land_sq_mi = 15.96 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.24 |elevation_m = 332 |elevation_ft = 1089 |latd = 44 |latm = 31 |lats = 23 |latNS = N |longd = 89 |longm = 33 |longs = 37 |longEW = W |coordinates_display = inline, title |postal_code_type = Postal code(s) |postal_code = 54481, 54482 |area_code = 715 & 534 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-77200 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1574878 |footnotes = |website = stevenspoint.com | }} Stevens Point is the county seat of Portage County, Wisconsin, United States. The city was incorporated in 1858. Its 2010 population of 26,717 makes it the largest city in the county. Stevens Point forms the core of the United States Census Bureau's Stevens Point Micropolitan Statistical Area, which had a 2010 population of 69,916. Stevens Point is home to the University of Wisconsin–Stevens Point and a campus of Mid-State Technical College. History Historically part of the Menominee homelands, a three-mile strip along the Wisconsin River was ceded to the United States in an 1836 treaty. In 1854 the Menominee made its last treaty with the U.S., gathering on a reservation on the Wolf River. Stevens Point was named after George Stevens, who operated a grocery and supply business on the Wisconsin River during the extensive logging of interior Wisconsin. The river was used by logging companies to float logs to market. Loggers on the river found this a convenient stopping point, as the river bends slightly and the operation was from far upstream. The town developed from Stevens's post and was named for him.http://www.spacvb.com/history.html In 1845, the postal service came to Stevens Point and with this improvement in communications, within twenty years, the population tripled. In 1847, the first plat was laid out of what would become the City of Stevens Point, including what was then and now known as the Public Square. The town square originally was an area next to the Wisconsin River where professionals, craftsmen, businessmen and loggers gathered before their journey north or south on the river, bringing revenue to the area. As years went by, the area around the town square grew as logging increased. Most buildings were first built with readily available wood. Many cases of early fires were reported from 1850–1890. Around 1880, buildings began to be built with materials such as brick and sandstone. Quarries in Ellis, Wisconsin opened. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city encompasses , including of land of water. Demographics 2010 census As of the 2010 census 26,717 people, 10,598 households, and 4,944 families residing in the city. The population density was . They occupied 11,220 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.7% White, 0.9% African American, 0.4% Native American, 4.7% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 1.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.6% of the population. Among households, 21.7% had children under the age of 18, 34.9% were married couples living together, 8.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 53.3% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.2%had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.87. The median age in the city was 26.5 years. 16% of residents were under the age of 18; 31.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 22.3% were from 25 to 44; 18.5% were from 45 to 64; and 12% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. Education The Stevens Point Area School District serves the city, as do the Stevens Point Area Catholic Schools. Public elementary schools include Bannach, Jefferson School for the Arts, Kennedy, Madison, McDill, McKinley, Roosevelt, Plover-Whiting, and Washington Service-Learning Center. There are two junior high schools, Ben Franklin and P. J. Jacobs, and two high schools, Stevens Point Area Senior High (SPASH) and Charles F. Fernandez Center for Alternative Learning. Parochial schools include St. Paul Lutheran School (PreK-8), St. Joseph Early Childhood Center, St. Stanislaus (K-2) and St. Stephen Elementary (3-5) Schools, St. Peter Middle School, and Pacelli High School.St. Paul Online The city serves as the hub of the Portage County Public Library, which provides educational resources and programming for adults, young adults and children. Stevens Point is home to the University of Wisconsin–Stevens Point (UWSP), which includes the College of Natural Resources. UWSP was established in 1894 as the Stevens Point Normal School. The university enrolls approximately 9,500 students in undergraduate and graduate degree programs, and is consistently named one of the top Public Midwestern Universities-Master's in "U.S. News & World Report"’s College Rankings. Mid-State Technical College (MSTC) is also located in the city. Transportation The city is served by two airports. Commercial service is available through Central Wisconsin Airport (CWA), located midway between Stevens Point and Wausau. CWA is served by three major airlines. General aviation, air cargo, and charter flights use the Stevens Point Municipal Airport (STE). Stevens Point Transit system provides public transportation. Religion The Sisters of St. Joseph of the Third Order of St. Francis have their mother house in Stevens Point. Catholic parishes in the city include St. Stanislaus Kostka, the Newman University Parish, St. Stephen, St. Casimir, St. Peter, and St. Joseph. Lutheran and other Protestant churches are also present, along with members of the Bahá'í Faith. A wide variety of Catholic and Lutheran churches spread throughout Stevens Point. Many of those churches date back to the early 20th century. Within the past century, other religious groups have made their mark on Stevens Point. }} }} Economy Major employers in the area include NewPage Corporation paper mill, Associated Banc-Corp, Sentry Insurance, Travel Guard (travel and insurance), Copps Corporation, Donaldson Company, Skyward (software design), Lands' End, Canadian National Railway, Delta Dental of Wisconsin, Worzalla Publishing, Figis (telemarketing), Berkshire Hathaway Travel Protection, and the Stevens Point Brewery. Companies with corporate headquarters in the city include Travel Guard, Sentry Insurance, Delta Dental of Wisconsin, and Vetter Manufacturing. Associated Bank, and the Donaldson Company operate regional headquarters in Stevens Point. Business developments in the area include Crossroads Commons, Portage County Business Park, Venture Drive and Corporate Center, Stevens Point Industrial Park, Eastridge, Parkdale Plazas, Stevens Points East Side and CenterPoint Marketplace. At one time, Midstate Airlines had its headquarters in Stevens Point."World Airline Directory." Flight International. March 30, 1985. 98. "Head Office: 3101 Dixon Street, Stevens Point, Wisconsin 54481, USA." Culture Stevens Point is home to a community theater group (cwACT), a children's museum and a group of museums run by the Portage County Historical Society, including the Beth Israel Congregation Museum, located in the former synagogue. (The synagogue has been defunct since 1985.)Portage County Historical Society Religion plays a big role in the community. In 1847 the first recorded religious service was held near the town square with a pastor from Norway. As time went by, more religions joined the town square, and by 1900, Catholic, Lutheran, and Methodist churches and Jewish synagogues were established within one mile of the downtown area. The Central Wisconsin Symphony Orchestra (CWSO) presents four concerts each season.http://www.cwso.org/index.php Most events happen near the downtown area, many at the newly transformed town square that was rebuilt in 2011. These include the annual riverfront rendezvous, corn on the curb, sculpture park summer celebration, Fourth of July parade, Krazy Days and Gather at the River. The downtown area was designated a "Wisconsin Main Street Community" and offers specialty shops, restaurants, an enclosed shopping mall and offices. Buildings in downtown Stevens Point are made from materials including Lake Superior limestone, brick, and red granite. The city and county administrative offices are located downtown, as well as a bank regional headquarters and two insurance companies. The downtown also offers night life on "the Square" that is popular with college students and a farmers' market that has been selling fresh produce for over one hundred years. The farmers' market is open early summer through early fall. Stevens Point hosts the world's largest trivia contest, run by UWSP's radio station, WWSP-FM. The contest, which typically involves over 12,000 contestants in more than 400 teams, is held every year in April and lasts 54 hours, from Friday to Sunday. The city is the setting for Disney's Liv and Maddie. Recreation The area hosts 20 developed parks, a bicycle and a jogging trail (the Green Circle Trail) that surrounds and winds through the city, and the Ice Age National Scenic Trail, which runs through the city. An 18-hole Robert Trent Jones-designed golf course is located at the Sentry Home Office (SentryWorld Golf Course) and a country club. The Schmeeckle Reserve, a nature reserve, is located on the University of Wisconsin–Stevens Point campus. The area also has Goerke Park, including a football stadium where middle school, high school and college athletes compete. An outdoor track is used by the same groups. The Backwaters Paddle Quest canoe adventure challenge has been held in Stevens Point on the Wisconsin River since 2002, usually during the second week of August. Players paddle their crafts over two days past checkpoints along the river, encountering characters who act out a storyline that continues year to year. Rankings Stevens Point was listed in Relocate-America's Top 10 Best Places to Live in 2007 and 2008 for the United States and listed in the Top 100 for 2003, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010. It was listed in the Top Ten Recreation cities in America in 2010.http://www.relocateamerica.com/top-100-cities/2010/top-10-recreation-cities.cfm In 2009 CNNMoney.com ranked Stevens Point the 18th best place to retire. The magazine stated that there was "plenty for retirees to do in the summertime" as well as the winter, including hiking, biking and skiing the Green Circle Trail. Stevens Point was rated the 6th best place to raise a family by Forbes.com in 2010. Notable people *Martha Bablitch, judge *William A. Bablitch, politician, judge *Kirk Baumgartner, football player *Tim Bedore, comedian *Dick Bennett, basketball coach *Kathi Bennett, basketball coach *Tony Bennett, basketball coach *Florence Blake, nurse *Webster E. Brown, politician *Thomas Cale, U.S. Congressional Delegate from Alaska Territory *Fred J. Carpenter, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *George W. Cate, politician *Curt Clausen, American race walker *Louie Crew, Academic, activist. *Michael Dombeck, former Chief of the U.S. Forest Service *Lawrence Eagleburger, U.S. Secretary of State *Albert Gallatin Ellis, politician *John E. Erickson, NBA executive *Shirlee Emmons, operatic soprano and celebrated voice teacher *Jim Hall, professional boxer *Suzy Favor-Hamilton, runner *Albert W. Grant, U.S. Navy Vice Admiral *Don Hanaway, politician/judge *David Helbach, politician *Ryan Hansen, actor *Joel Hodgson, writer, comedian and actor on Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Kathy Kinney, actress on the Drew Carey Show *Ross Kolodziej, American football player *John Kostuck, politician/salesman/piano tuner *Julie Lassa, Wisconsin politician *Janel McCarville, basketball player *Harry McCurdy, MLB player *Edward McGlachlin, Jr., U.S. Army Major General *James Miller, educator *William Murat, politician *Norman Myhra, politician *George B. Nelson, Justice of the Wisconsin Supreme Court *Jim Newman (actor), actor, writer, producer, and director *Joe Pavelski, NHL center for the San Jose Sharks *Brandon Peterson, Cartoonist - X-Men, Marvel Comics *John Phillips physician and politician *Terry Porter, basketball coach and player *Rick Reichardt, professional baseball player *Patrick Rothfuss, author, UW–Stevens Point professor *Albert W. Sanborn, politician *Elmer T. Shannon, race car driver *Matt G. Siebert, politician *Brad Soderberg, basketball coach *Chris Solinsky, professional runner *Garrett Weber-Gale, Olympic Gold medalist *Peter Weller, actor *Cosmo Wright, Speedrunner Sister cities * Caen, France * Estelí, Nicaragua * Gulcz. Poland * Rostov Veliky, Russia See also * GRABAAWR * Linwood Springs Research Station References External links * Stevens Point Web page * University of Wisconsin–Stevens Point * Stevens Point Area Public School District * Stevens Point Area Catholic Schools * Portage County Public Library * Stevens Point Area Convention & Visitors Bureau * Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1884 1891 1898 1904 1912 1922 * Category:Stevens Point, Wisconsin Category:Micropolitan areas of Wisconsin Category:County seats in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Portage County, Wisconsin Category:University towns in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1858 Category:1858 establishments in the United States Category:Academic enclaves Category:Cities in Wisconsin